Should I Die Before I Wake 死: The Lucid Dream
by The Enlightened Kitsune
Summary: Pain and Pleasure, Through the depression and prison of our minds, To the moments of happiness that explode like fireworks and end almost as fast. This is story that questions what reality really is? Are you really conscious of whats happening or is life just slipping through your fingers and passing you by? The people, The dream reality, The true reality. What is real...


Project Dream.

Chapter 1. The Lucid Dream.

Mornings, The start of a new day. Around the world, People wake up, some are already awake, the sun rises and we continue with our daily lives, or look to start something new.

A symbol of progression, A symbol of hope. So on this cold winter's morning I awoke from my slumber.  
My clock read's 7:35am, so beings a new day in my life. But new soon feels like old.

We spend six years of our lives on average simply dreaming. From the cradle to the grave. This is a story of a select group of people. That will challenge reality itself.

Are you truly conscious of your life passing by you now, Slipping through your fingers, Or is it passing by as quick as the seconds pass unnoticed.

*Alarm sound*

"Crap, I woke up too early, Still too long till school starts, I can barely open my eyes though". Yo, my name is X, Nothing special about me really. Every day I try to make myself better, although I've never had any special talent. A great childhood with no types of hardships. But maybe that consistency in my life has been something that has made me afraid to leave my comfort zone. Society seems to push us to be different but then want us to all conform and all be the same.

I walked over to the bathroom mirror to wash my face….. *flash*

What!?

I saw a sudden flash of a completely different reflection of my own. "It's the morning I guess so I must still be dreaming. Before I know it the current motions of me getting ready and going to school became the past and I was sitting in my seat. How many more cliché school settings must I go through that represent the start of an anime.

Nasu:" I heard that Maria likes you" Nasu who was the student sitting next to me said."

X: Nasu do you ever have anything better to say, than who is into who, why are people are so interested in other people's love life? Especially celebrities"

Nasu: "Because it's fun to see people fail."

X: "You're fucked up dude."

Teacher: "Because I have work to do today and I don't feel like dealing with all our puberty fueled problems, I will have you all quietly, write an essay about a goal you want to achieve in your life and your worst fear"

X: "worst fear huh"

It wasn't soon before the school day was done, The days seemed more dull by the second. As I got in my bed that night, I contemplated. It seems like when I'm awake during the day my mind is so blank compared to when I lay in bed, Thoughts seem to dance endlessly around my head. My mind is racing.

I started to doze off slowly. Before slowly opening my eyes again. Drifting in space, with nothing but random stars and nothingness.

"Am I dreaming?"

As if I had teleported, I was facing upwards, on the ground, The moon seemed huge.

It was the streets of my town, "Oturan". A small town, Cramped up together with minimal space to move around. It was a concrete jungle of sorts, but it was all shaded in an almost blue shade of moonlight as it hit the surface of the pavement.

The streets were empty, the silence was eerie. I strolled through as if I hadn't seen these building's ever before. Nothing seemed like it was in the right place though. I came to an underpass. Under it there was something I had never seen before.

In blue paint, Painting on the wall.

"Sleep is the cousin of death, But a dream is the cousin of breath, Till there's no air in my long's left, I will destroy what they think is right and leave nothing left"

"hmph, Poetic, It seems" I muttered to myself.

Then out of nowhere!

"Hope you enjoyed my art work X"

A girl sat on the edge of the over pass, White dress, her hair was a beautiful grey with blue eyes that shined through the darkness as the reflected the light from the blue moon. I sat there in silence, Speechless and in awe of her beauty.

"X, you know if died right now, would anybody miss me do you think? If I were to jump….."

As the cold wind blew off her soft skin.

"But unfortunately, I would not die. As this is a dream you have control over. They say dreams are an escape, But are they truly an escape. Maybe death is." She said.

So I replied. "Excuse me, I don't really know what's going on, or understand anything at all you are telling me, are you even real? Do you exist, do I exist at this moment?"

So she replied. "This is the dream world, you have a gift, a gift from the heavens. You see that our existence is limited within this world, there is this dream reality and the normal world's reality, and you have the ability to live through dreams as if it was your normal everyday life. Here you will be able to be the true you and nothing else.

Oh and also please be aware, that more time conscious is not always a good thing."

She vanished!? Out of thin air.

As I continued to wander in my dream for hours. My body slowly started to fade. As if time sped up. Before I knew it I was back in my bed.

Who was that? What was that place? Two realities?

There was so many under answered questions. I looked down and noticed a blood stain coming through my blanket. There was blood all over my arm from a fresh looking wound.

As shocked as I was, I was surprisingly less shocked as I would thought I would be. There was no pain.

There was only really one solution left. I go back into my dream so how the next night and figure out who that was…

To be continued.

Next Chapter Preview!: X is learning more about his new found gift as he looks to use it for greater good, But is X really that kind of person, Or is he the one that seeks the death of everybody that crosses his path. The dreams seem to say the latter.

The student Maria joins the class, who suffers abuse from her older brother.

X engages in battle on the second night with another person with the same power?

And that is just a small part of the action.

The next chapter.

Chapter 2: Wanting it isn't enough.


End file.
